M249 Phoenix
|altername = 【朱雀】M249 M249 鳳凰天破 |type = Machine gun |origin = |source = Top 50 Premium Decoder |price = $9000 |zombiez = 26 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = *A Mode: *B Mode: |damageB = *A Mode: *B Mode: |damageC = *A Mode: *B Mode: |accuracy = *A Mode: % *B Mode: % |recoil = *A Mode: % *B Mode: % |rateoffire = *A Mode: % *B Mode: % |weightloaded = % |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |magazine = 100 / 200 |fire = *Automatic *Semi-auto |ammotype = |reloadtime = 4.5 seconds |addon = |used = Counter-Terrorist, Terrorist |system = buffm249 }}:For the original version, see M249. M249 Phoenix is a grade Transcendent Machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A machine gun that uses 100 rounds of special .50 BMG ammunition, it boasts high damage and combat endurance with its massive belt. The secondary fire mode is more accurate and penetrates all obstacles, with a slight zoom to compensate. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *Sprint skill cooldown for 30 second upon successful kill in Zombie Hero during the skill duration, but only once. *Increases starting Magazine to Level 5 for all players in Zombie Scenario mode. *+10% EXP to the owner. *+5% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Hitmarkers appear when the user hits successfully. Advantages *High damage on both mode *High accuracy on A mode *Low recoil on both mode *High rate of fire on A mode *High stun power *High magazine size *Displays hit-markers *Able to zoom Disadvantages *Low accuracy on B mode *Low rate of fire on B mode *Low knockback power *Long kockback power *Very expensive price *Hard to obtain Release date *South Korea: 28 June 2018. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 3 July 2018. *China: 4 July 2018. *Japan: 4 July 2018. *Indonesia: 23 August 2018. *CSN:Z: 10 October 2018. Tips using M249 Phoenix *100 rounds of M249 Phoenix can inflict 18k-37k damage to zombies in Zombie PVP modes. *At maximum default damage, 1 round of M249 Phoenix can inflict 41k-80k damage to bosses in Scenario modes, which is on par with Battle PGM Hécate II. *Note that the secondary fire mode has poor overall performance with the exception of damage inflicted. Gallery Buffm249view.png|View model m249buff-wm.jpg|World model File:Buffm249.gif|Inventory preview TChoiM249buff.png|Transcendent Choi Ji Yoon wielding M249 Phoenix TChoiM249buff2.png|Ditto File:DhPiwPlUcAAuuKM.jpg|Japan poster 2018 0709 2248 10 0.jpg|In-game screenshot Buffm249hud.png|HUD icon 273110_screenshots_20181012153251_1.jpg|Obtaining through a Premium Top 50 Decoder Buffm249nb.png|No background icon Draw sound Shooting sound Ditto, B mode Phoenix cry Idle sound File:카스온라인 상향후 M249 피닉스 봇좀비 플레이(Update M249 Phoenix Bot Zombie Play) File:CSO_CSN_Z-Weapon_Review_M249_Phoenix File:CSO_鳳凰天破M249實戰試玩~在這世代究竟算不算強難下定論呐 Trivia *This is the first machine gun to be included in the Transcendence Series. *The zoom feature is similar with most Buff Rifles. *This weapon has the same buff effect as AUG Guardian in Zombie Scenario (+5 Ammo level). *The idle sound is practically a mixed version of AUG Guardian's and Dual Sword Phantom Slayer's B mode idle sound. *It uses the same muzzle flash as M4A1 Dark Knight. *The shooting sound is the combination of M249's with a clinging metal sound. *The reload style is identical to SKULL-8's. *The phoenix cry that play when the player is out of bullet is actually the sound of Red-tailed hawk. *After an update in South Korea on July 12th 2018, the secondary mode was changed from a simple zoom to firing laser (similar to CHARGER Series), doubling its damage and halving its fire rate as a result. **The laser fire sound is accompanied by a unique phoenix sound effect and the laser will leave a phoenix mark on the object it hit. Category:Weapons Category:Machine gun Category:Transcendent (Grade)